The Homecoming
by Mademoiselle Sinistra
Summary: Jayne returns to Serenity after a long absence. The crew has to deal with some changes in their mercenary.


**The Homecoming**

**By: Mademoiselle Sinistra**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own _Firefly _and never will.

* * *

**Chapter One: In Which Jayne is Found**

"I hear tell that you've got my merc," said Malcolm Reynolds.

"'E sure fits the description o' yours," replied the man known simply as Eginolf.

"We'll be headin' your way in another day or two," said Mal, "I'll come over to your boat and have a look at him."

Two days later, Captain Mal Reynolds stepped aboard the _von Basel_ and met Captain Eginolf face to face. Eginolf was tall and lean with short curly brown hair, a short and trim beard, and thin round glasses. Eginolf led Mal to the Infirmary. Jayne Cobb was seated upon the examining table, staring at the floor. He was rather paler and thinner than Mal remembered seeing him last.

"Yep, that's my merc all right," Mal told Eginolf.

"I would've asked 'im myself, but 'e's not said a single word to anyone on this rig since we picked 'im up," said Eginolf.

"Hmm," said Mal.

He started to go inside the Infirmary, but was stopped by Eginolf.

"I wouldn't go in there, if'n I was you," said Eginolf.

Mal frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

Eginolf shrugged.

"Dunno. Men folk just seem ta scare 'im for some reason," he answered.

* * *

Mal left the _von Basel_, and returned to the _Serenity. _

"Do they have Jayne?" asked Mal's First Mate, Zoe.

Mal nodded.

"They do," he said, "but it seems like he's all a sudden scared of men."

"I'll bring him back, Sir," said Zoe.

Zoe soon returned to the _Serenity_, empty handed.

"Where's Jayne?" asked Mal.

"He wouldn't come with me," said Zoe.

"What do you mean, he wouldn't go with you?" asked Mal.

"Well, he had a panic attack when I got close to him," replied Zoe.

Mal sighed.

"Go get Kaylee," he said.

* * *

Kaylee went to the _von Basel_ to collect Jayne. He was still sitting in the Infirmary on the examining table. Kaylee slowly entered.

"Hiya, Jayne," she said, cheerfully, "how ya been?"

Jayne looked at Kaylee's feet, but otherwise gave no indication he'd heard. Kaylee held out her hand.

"Come on, Jayne," she said, "let's go home."

Jayne took her hand and stood up. He kept his head bowed down as they went back to _Serenity. _Kaylee chattered cheerily about the goings-on of the crew while he was gone.

On _Serenity, _Kaylee led Jayne into the Infirmary. Mal wanted him checked out by Simon. Kaylee stayed in case he started freaking out again. Jayne sat on the examining table. Kaylee stood behind him. When Simon came in, Jayne didn't even flinch.

"Hello, Jayne," said Simon.

Jayne looked at the doctor's chest, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Mal was waiting for Simon in the common room.

"How is he?" asked Mal, when Simon left the Infirmary.

"I couldn't find anything wrong with him physically," answered the doctor.

"Oh," said Mal, "that's good."

"He does appear to be suffering from some emotional or mental trauma," commented Simon.

"How do you think it happened?" asked Mal.

"I have no idea," replied Simon, "I won't until Jayne decides to talk again."

Kaylee walked Jayne back to his bunk.

"Everything's just as ya left it," said Kaylee, "don't fret none."

Jayne opened his door and slowly climbed down the ladder. He sat on his bed and stared at the floor. _He was home now. He was safe here. Nothing could hurt him here. _If only he could believe it.

* * *

Inara came to tell Jayne dinner was done a few hours later. She knocked on the door leading to his bunk.

"Jayne, its time for dinner," she called.

The door opened and Jayne climbed the ladder. He looked down at the floor. Inara gently took Jayne's hand and they headed for the galley.

Mal, Wash, Book, and Zoe were all at one end of the table. Kaylee, River, and Simon were at the other end. Jayne and Inara joined them. Jayne was given a plate of food, which he ate in silence, keeping his eyes trained on the table. Several pairs of eyes watched him. All were wondering what had happened to him.

* * *


End file.
